


rumors of my death

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [288]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi, Post-Canon, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought they'd killed you. I lost my temper."</p>
            </blockquote>





	rumors of my death

**Author's Note:**

> Title: the rumors of my death  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: violence/death  
> Pairings: Parker/Hardison/Eliot  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 390  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Leverage, ensemble, "I thought they'd killed you. I lost my temper."

They send the video three days after they take Hardison. Eliot's got four broken ribs and a concussion so bad he's still woozy. Nate and Sophie are somewhere out in the world, living their life, and Parker doesn't want to call them in for what this is going to be. 

To keep Eliot safe, she doesn't mention the video. She kisses him and says she's making a supply run and she lifts three of his knives, planning to acquire guns on the way. 

.

She knows that Eliot regrets most of the people he's killed. That he never wanted any of them, Nate and Sophie included, to have blood on their hands. 

But Hardison died in pain, and she's going to make sure everyone even remotely involved dies screaming. 

.

She finds him barely conscious in the last room, and she will be thankful for the rest of her life that she did a room-by-room attack instead of blowing the entire building sky-high. 

"Parker?" he mumbles. "Whatcha doin' here?" 

"Saving you," she whispers, tearing up in relief and more joy than she'd thought possible. 

.

Hardison is too out of it to mention the bodies they pass. 

It'll be a few days before he'll sit up in bed, where Eliot's stretched out beside him with Parker curled up on his other side, and say, "Girl, WHAT DID YOU DO." 

By that point, Eliot will have already shouted at her for nearly an hour for going in alone, and promised to listen if she ever wants to talk about what she did. 

She still doesn't regret it. She knows she never will. 

"I thought they'd killed you," she'll shrug. "So I killed them back." 

Hardison will gape at her and then turn to Eliot, who'll shrug, too. He's always been a better person than Parker, she'll think, reaching up to pat Hardison gently on the arm. Eliot's better than her, too. 

"Get back down here," Eliot will say, and Hardison mumbles to himself about what fools they are, and later, he'll be unable to meet either of their eyes as he asks that no matter what happens to him, they never do anything like that again. 

They promise, of course, so that he'll sleep easily. 

But Eliot looks at her, and she looks at Eliot, and there are some things that just have to be done.


End file.
